


Fancy Meeting You Here

by queen_scribbles



Series: Better Company [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: It's funny the places you can run into your fiancé.
Relationships: Jonas Balkar/Female Republic Trooper
Series: Better Company [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212132
Kudos: 3





	Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Another of those "started as a prompt fill(I missed you kiss), got long' fics. These two banter too much, it's ridiculous and I hope they never stop.

“Fancy meeting you here…”

Bry’s head snapped up at the teasing words, and he couldn’t stop a grin–even though it hurt–at the surprised look that flashed across her face. “Jonas? What the hell..?”

He shrugged nonchalantly and leaned against the doorframe. “Some days you just have to pick a fight with a Deveronian spice dealer for the good of your assignment.” He paused a beat, wrinkled his nose. “”And others his bodyguard catches you snooping and facilitates your, uh, hasty exit. Either way ends with your boss wanting to be sure you don’t have a concussion.”

“I’ll preserve your dignity and not ask which this was,” she said dryly, shifting on the metal exam table. “Nice shiner.”

Jonas reflexively scratched just below the purple-black bruise around his right eye. “Thanks,” he deadpanned. “How ‘bout you, what’re you in for?”

“Shrapnel,” Bry said through gritted teeth as one of the med droids excised a large sliver from just below her shoulder blade. 

He winced. “Ouch. You allowed to tell me how that happened, or…?”

“Clean-up op.” She curled her arms closer under her chest, elbows braced against the table for support as the medcenter gown slipped down one shoulder. “Call it chasing down a loose end from a previous mission. We succeeded, and everyone else is mostly fine, but I caught a backful of shrapnel in the process.”

“Fun.”

“Yeah, that was my word for it. None of it’s all that deep, but since there was a lot, Dorne felt it was better treated here–” she hissed as another chunk came free–”in a fully-equipped medcenter than on the _Glory_. She patched me up well enough to make it back, and they get to actually take care of me.”

“Need anything?” Jonas asked, pushing off the doorframe–ignoring the way it made his shoulder throb–and subtly shifting his weight toward the room’s interior.

Not subtly enough, judging by her grin. “Patience,” she said dryly, a muscle in her cheek twitching at another removal. “It’s takin _ **’ forever.**_ A distraction from wondering how much a mess this made of my tattoos.”

He smiled innocently and stepped over the threshold. “Lucky for you, I happen to be free…”

Bry laughed and motioned him further in. “I thought spies were supposed to be _subtle_ , Balkar.”

“On the job, yeah. I can be as obvious as I want on my own time,” he said as he accepted the invitation and shuffled into the room.

“So, how bad is it?” Bry as once he was close.

He arched a brow. “I thought you wanted to be distracted-”

“Changed my mind.” She rolled her shoulder, which earned a remonstrative beep from one of the droids. “How bad?”

Jonas let his gaze follow the familiar geometric pattern that trailed down her spine, dipping past the waist of her pants. “Main line’s okay,” he said, barely resisting the urge to brush his fingers down them as well, then winced. “The part that branches out toward your right hip got pretty torn up, though.”

“I knew it,” she muttered darkly, resting her forehead against the table. “ _Damn_ Gorik.”

Jonas _did_ let himself brush his thumb comfortingly over the double diamonds tattooed on the nape of her neck as he pretended he hadn’t heard the name. “Hey.” He waited til she looked up to flash a grin. “You know scars are sexy, gorgeous.”

“If I forget, I”m sure you’ll remind me,” Bry returned glibly.

“Damn straight I will-”

“Major Nerai,” one of the droids interrupted stiffly. “All of the shrapnel is removed. You are free to sit up for the bacta application.”

“‘Bout damn time.” She pushed off the table with minimal effort to hold the loose, open-back gown close, despite her company. Wasn’t like it was anything he hadn’t seen before, and from her grin, she was thinking the same.The bacta application only took a minute, and then was covered with a protective layer of medseal before the droids filed out of the room.

“Alone at last,” Jonas teased, and Bry snorted a laugh as she curled her hands around the edge of the exam table, legs swinging idly. Even wearing the shapeless, unlaced medcenter gown she was so damn gorgeous he couldn’t help sidling closer.

“This is not what I had in mind for our reunion,” Bry said softly, one hand cupping the side of his jaw and neck as the other thumb gently traced the lower edge of his black eye.

“Wouldn’t’ve been my first choice, either,” Jonas murmured, carding his fingers through her bangs to brush them back from her face. He let his thumb trail down one of her facial tattoos “But I’ll take what I can get.”

_Technically_ he kissed her, but she was already leaning forward as his hand slid down to cradle her jaw, so that’s all it was. A technicality. Bry finally broke the kiss to rest her forehead against his temple, both breathing hard.

“Missed you, handsome,” she whispered, breath rushing by his ear, and Jonas grinned.

“You, too, gorgeous.” He leaned a little into their contact.

They stayed like that another few minutes, just savoring each other’s presence after long months apart–despite the sterile surroundings–before Bry reluctantly pulled away.

“Bacta’s probably set,” she explained, “and I imagine they’ll be needing this room for someone else.”

Jonas chuckled as he stepped back to give her room. “Making out on your couch’ll be more comfortable, anyway.”

She raised a brow as she shucked the gown and reached for her clothes. “ _My_ couch?”

“What, you don’t want to recuperate in the comfort of your own home?” he teased.

“Good point,” Bry laughed as she gingerly dressed. “I’m gonna be sore as hell in between painkillers, much better to deal with in my own bed.” She shook her head at the smirk curling his lips. “Jonas, you do realize we have to behave ourselves, right? For just a _couple_ days? There’ll be hell and a half to pay if I rip any of this open.”

“Don’t worry,” he said, carefully draping an arm around her shoulders, lips brushing the shell of her ear as he whispered, “I’ll be happy to kiss things better.”

Bry bit her lip and laughed even as she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll bet you will.” Her arm snaked around his waist, hand slipping in his back pocket. “Lucky for you, _I’ll_ be happy to let you.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet you will,” Jonas parroted playfully. He stole another kiss as they exited the room. “I really have missed you, gorgeous.”

She chuckled and kissed him back. “Likewise, handsome.”

They wound up so distracted they veered into a wall. Neither cared.


End file.
